Pokemon Summoners
by Lamia87
Summary: A fic about the Pokemon Trading Card Game coming to life and stopping the evil trainers from controling the world.
1. The Tournament

Pokemon Summoners  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
This is a story of the Pokemon Trading card game (PTCG). As Pokemon do not live on Earth, the PTCG is the only game that most of us Pokemon fans play and collect. This is not like the anime about any journey or whatsoever but a story that is inspired by Pokemon! Enjoy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Please do not criticize my typing, as I'm not very, very good at English yet. You may find a bit of Singlish in this story as I haven't taken my 'N' Level and also my 'O' level. This is a fan fiction and I'm typing this to improve my English. And finally, please consider the time frame of this fic, it's starting at 2001, March. For any Questions, E-mail me at holydra_mon@yahoo.com .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
I did not create any Pokemon and Pokemon is not my creation. I do not own Pokemon and I am using it as a fan fiction only. Please do not steal this story, which is original (except for the Pokemon and the names of the places).  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Chapter One: The Tournament  
  
It was at the Serene Centre, a place where the Pokemon Trading Card tournaments are held. It was already in the finals and the last match was about to begin.  
  
"Rachael, you must win the last round in the tournament!" said Yvonne to her friend getting ready for the final round.  
  
"I don't think she would win against him," said another friend, Irene, "he's been the tournament champion for more than four times."  
  
"Irene!" said Yvonne worriedly, "Don't put too much stress on her."  
  
"It's alright," said Rachael confidently, "I'm sure to win this time with my deck."  
  
"Go Rachael!" shouted Yvonne and Irene as they followed her to the tournament room.  
  
"Alright, this is it," said Rachael as she turned and looked at her friends, "I come out the champion!" and she went into the tournament room while the door was shut making sure that no one could help the two opponents.  
  
Yvonne and Irene went to the live screen at the 'tournament live preview' in the centre as they anxiously watched to battle start. The players both drew their hand of 7 and begin to place their active, bench and finally their prizes. The coin was flipped with Roderick (Rachael's opponent) starting first.  
  
"Oh no…" murmured Yvonne as she knew that Rachael would easily lose the match.  
  
Rachael's first active, Bulbasaur, was defeated leaving only Charmander and Clefa on her bench. She quickly sent out Clefa as the active, attached a Grass Energy and used the 'Eek' attack to draw two cards. It was Roderick's turn and he flipped the coin with a heads and Clefa received 20 points of damage. It was a tough gamble.  
  
It was almost after 30 minutes and only one active remained on both sides. The spectators watched with anxiety as they made their final moves, Blastoise, Roderick's active with 100 HP left, and also with a defender he just attached, attached a Water Energy to his Blastoise. Then Rachael thought, "Charizard will be defeated by the next turn and I can't stop it with my hand, and the only way I can beat him is now and not in the next turn, but…" she continued to think as she looked at her hand. "I'm going to lose," she continued thinking, "if only," then she stared at her Computer Search as she thought about finding a basic to hurt Blastoise first then to send out Charizard again but it wouldn't work as Blastoise would easily wipe out any Basic except Chansey, which she doesn't have in her deck.  
  
Then suddenly, a thought struck her, she used her Computer Search and discard away her last two cards, then she started searching frantically in the remains of her deck, leaving tension on her friends as they thought that she was crazy. Then suddenly, Rachael drew from her deck, the card that every Trading Card Game master and Collected wanted (AT THAT TIME!!!), the Drakness Energy, and attached it to Charizard, leaving Roderick stunned and beaten by a Charizard which did 120 damage with 2 Fire energy and 2 Darkness energy  
  
"Yes!" Yvonne and Irene shouted happily as they ran up to the new champion, "those two cards were really something!" said Yvonne.  
  
"Yeah, and if you two hadn't mange to get those cards for me, I would have lost," said Rachael as she remembered the person who taught her how to play the Trading Card Game, her older sister. It was also her birthday today, the 15th of March, and all she wished was for Rachael to win the tournament. They celebrated the occasion until late and Rachael went home with the good news. Her older sister was fast asleep, as well as her older brother. She just went to bed and waited for the next day. 


	2. The Card Summoner

1 Chapter Two: The Card Summoner  
  
It was day by the time Rachael woke up. It was also a special occasion today as she washed up, and not remembering the occasion this year again, went out finding everyone acting strangely.  
  
"What's with the cake for Breakfast?" asked Rachael as she sat down on the chair, "and I thought all of you always eat without me when I wake up late? It's like as if it's my Birthday or something…wait a minute!" but was cut off by her older sister and brother by a 'Happy Birthday'.  
  
"Looks like I forgot again…" said Rachael as she looked at the clock, "Oh No! I promised Yvonne and Irene that I would be there by now, oh not again!"  
  
She quickly came out of her room after getting changed and ran towards the door but was stopped by her brother and sister.  
  
"Before going," said her older sister handing her a beautifully wrapped present, "open this first."  
  
"But it's rude to open your present in front of the people who gave it to you," said Rachael looking at the present.  
  
"Never mind that custom," replied her older brother, "lets say we're following the Western Style."  
  
Glancing at her brother and sister strangely, she opened the gift that revealed a new pair of roller blades.  
  
"Cool!" exclaimed Rachael happy as she quickly put them on.  
  
"We thought that you would forget again…" said her brother looking at the time, "hey sis, isn't it time for you to go too?"  
  
"Yeah," replied their sister, "but it doesn't matter that much, because it's my younger sister's birthday."  
  
"The commander will be angry," said Rachael.  
  
"Don't worry," replied her sister as she as well got ready to go, "the other side hasn't made any moves yet."  
  
They dashed out of the gate, her sister on her bicycle and Rachael with her new roller blades, they quickly went down the HDB flat and her sister rode on her bike in the other direction with her Pokemon Cards. Rachael quickly dashed to the market and to their favorite stall, the Old Uncle Shop, where she found her friends waiting for her.  
  
"About time," said Irene as she looked at her watch, "you're late."  
  
"Come on," Yvonne said, "you were late too."  
  
"But she's later than me," protested Irene as they proceeded to the Old Uncle Shop, "We've got a surprise."  
  
"I hate surprises," replied Rachael as she remembered what happened at home, "I don't have a good memory."  
  
The Old Uncle, the shopkeeper's nickname as he wouldn't tell them what his name was, welcomed them and they urged Rachael to a corner in the shop. The Old Uncle then handed them their gift, a strange Pokemon Card.  
  
"Here," Yvonne said as she handed Rachael's 'surprise', "hope you like it."  
  
"It's a very rare collectors card," said Irene, "it was very hard to get."  
  
"Where did you get this," replied Rachael curiously, "these cards are indeed very rare."  
  
As she asked, she though to herself, "what is a Summoner's Card doing here?"  
  
"It's actually given by the Old Uncle," replied Yvonne.  
  
"Can you please tell me how you actually got this card?" asked Rachael seriously, making both her friend get suspicious, "this cards aren't sold anywhere."  
  
"Alright," exclaimed the Old Uncle, "someone told me to give it to you on this day, he said that it would protect you."  
  
"How did he look like?" asked Rachael curiously.  
  
"He was about the same age as you," answered the Old Uncle, "the strange thing was that he was in black and sounded like as if that card was very important to you, so I though it was yours."  
  
Rachael looked at the card, which was all in gold, with a picture of a Blastoise in the center but was broken off her concentration by her two friends,  
  
"Ohh…" said her friends giggling, "maybe it's not important to her but to him…"  
  
"What?" asked Rachael curiously, "what do you mean by that?"  
  
"You will find out when you meet him," replied Yvonne as they walked out of the shop."  
  
"Hey," asked Irene as they were walking, "where are we going today?"  
  
"Let Rachael decide," Yvonne answered, "It's her birthday."  
  
"Anywhere would be nice," replied Rachael, "how about going to Orchard?"  
  
"Great place," Irene said, "they have lots of cards there."  
  
It was a long trip to Orchard by MRT, and was lunch by then. They ate at the food court and had a very happy time out, and reached home late. They visited the Old Uncle's Shop again and they each went separate ways towards their home. Rachael walked slowly towards home, as she was exhausted. As she walked, she noticed something strange in the bushes, unaware of the danger that faced her, she thought that it was a cat but suddenly, it leaped out and revealed itself, a Sneasel, which gave chase.  
  
"A Sneasel," thought Rachael to herself, "that's a Pokemon! And they don't really exist unless…"  
  
Before she could go further into her thoughts, three other Sneasels came out and cornered her. Then. Out of the darkness, came a man in black but was too dark to be able to be seen at the face.  
  
"Come and join us," asked the mysterious man, "your powers are very strong."  
  
"No way!" replied Rachael as she noticed the symbol on the man glove, "you're one of them."  
  
"Must be someone you know who told you then," replied the man, "but I'll make you join by force, but if I can't, I'll get kill you!"  
  
After he finished speaking, he commanded his four Sneasels to attack her. Rachael had no choice but to brace the attack when suddenly, her bag started shining and out came a large Blastoise, which shielded her.  
  
"The card!" remembered Rachael, "that person gave it to me to protect me from them"  
  
"Blast! How did they know that you were one of them," the man said angrily, "Sneasels! Don't forget your training."  
  
The Sneasels circled around Blastoise. They then started to attack two at a go and brought Blastoise down. Rachael watched helplessly when a strange voice started talking to her, "Rachael, please believe in me, but I will not win if you think negatively…"  
  
"Negatively?" asked Rachael to herself as she watched the fight, "Blastoise is outnumbered and it won't be able to win if we're cornered…"  
  
But suddenly, a thought struck her, "Blastoise! Harden now," she said, hoping that it would listen to her. Her confidence grew as Blastoise used harden and was bracing the attacks with lesser pain.  
  
"Blatoise," Rachael commanded again, "use your water gun to push the Sneasels away." The big water Pokemon fired a strong water gun at the Sneasels from it's cannons, sending them on the ground. Rachael called out for Blastoise and they quickly ran out of the corner they were trapped in. The mysterious man commanded his Seasels to chase. Rachael and Blastoise ran towards the badminton court and stopped.  
  
"Blastoise, listen to me," Rachael said, "the Sneasels are too quick and you don't have a chance against them, now…"  
  
The Sneasels reached to court before Rachael could explain, but Blastoise seemed to understand what Rachael had in mind and fired a Hydropump on the floor of the court, making the Sneasels fall as they run.  
  
"Now aim your Water Gun at each of the Sneasels," Rachael said. Blastoise aimed and fired four full blasts of Water Gun at the Sneasels.  
  
"Blast you," said the man furiously, "I won't be so easy to beat next time!"  
  
He then disappeared behind a cloud of smoke, leaving no signs of Sneasels.  
  
"We did it!" exclaimed Rachael happily to Blastoise. Then a strange light surrounded Blastoise and became a card again. Rachael proceeded home and went to bed immediately, wondering why they would want to attack her… 


	3. The Visitor

1 Chapter Three: The Visitor  
  
It was nine o'clock in the morning when she woke up. Rachael waked drowsily out of her room to have breakfast. It was a Saturday morning and everything was going fine except for a ring in the doorbell. Her older sister quickly opened the door and let the visitor in. Rachael was still unaware of the visitor and was having breakfast when a voice frightened her from behind, "long time no see."  
  
Rachael choked on the bread and was coughing like crazy when her brother handed her a glass of water, "chill out, it's only Robert."  
  
She quickly gulped down the water and as usual, forgot that he was coming today.  
  
"Big sister, next time remind me the day before," said Rachael still feeling the choking effect.  
  
"You're not even home by the time I came back," answered her sister walking into the kitchen.  
  
"I got some problems last night…" replied Rachael as last night's fight still frightened her a bit, "it was my birthday after all."  
  
"Whatever," her sister said, "come on and fix the frequency."  
  
Her sister, Robert and her brother went out of the kitchen and into her sister's room. "Oh, why do I always keep on forgetting…" thought Rachael after finishing her breakfast, "oh no! I've still got some homework to do. And that's got to be done before Monday; better start doing."  
  
She got her books out of the 'one week untouched' shelf, and started doing her homework when suddenly; a cute Vulpix came into her room. "Vulllpix!" said the Pokemon as it jumped up to her.  
  
"Oh! It's sooo cute!" exclaimed Rachael as she carried it. She came out of her room and into her sister's where she saw a Pokemon Summoner's Match going on the television.  
  
"I believe this Vulpix is one of you guys'," Rachael said as she watched the match.  
  
"Vulpix belongs to me," replied Robert, "I thought you would come and return her so I used her to make you come into your sister's room…"  
  
"Ok, Ok I get it already" Rachael interrupted suddenly as his Vulpix ran up to him  
  
"The match is about to start," said Robert, "and remember, this is top secret information, and never tell anyone about this."  
  
"What if the people hack into the satellite?" asked Rachael's brother as he saw a Squritle appear in front of the battle field.  
  
"Don't worry," his sister replied, "the commander is the one protecting this frequency, and hacking will seriously be fined, as it IS top secret information."  
  
They all sat down and watched the match, Rachael noticed a very familiar face, it was he, who attacked her last night.  
  
"Hey," asked Rachael, "who's he?" she pointed at the person in the television programme.  
  
"He's the dark master," replied her sister, "he's also known as The Sneasel Master."  
  
"He's one of the toughest opponents on their side," continued Robert, "but he doesn't seem to be doing so well today…"  
  
They continued watching the battle when suddenly, the Pokemon Summoner, sent out a Blastoise, which seemed to make The Sneasel Master angry.  
  
"Blast YOU!!!" The Sneasel Master said, "I hate Blastoise!!!"  
  
"That's odd," said Robert, "I always use Blastoise against him, and he never said that before."  
  
"Maybe something happened the night before," replied Rachael, "maybe like he's trying to get someone but can't and was beaten by a Blastoise?"  
  
"Logical," replied Robert, "but he doesn't really get mad at something that causes him to lose."  
  
"Then forget what I said," said Rachael, as she was about to leave the room, "I've got work to do."  
  
She proceeded with her work and was busy the whole day, tomorrow will be Sunday, and she had to pack up and get ready for school on the following day. 


	4. Back To School

1 Chapter Four: Back to School  
  
It was early in the morning on Monday, 19 of March, as Rachael walked to school with her heavy school bag. It has only been a week of holiday and term two was about to begin. Her two friends, Yvonne and Irene, were both at the entrance of the school, waiting for her.  
  
"So how has it been?" asked Rachael as she walked with her friends to the hall.  
  
"Quite a long week it seems," replied Yvonne, "too much holiday homework."  
  
"Yeah, and the homework really asked a lot from us Normal Academic Students. They were all from the same class 2 Disciplined (2D) and were in the Normal Academic stream.  
  
"Relax," replied Rachael shortly after putting her bag down, "we're the pioneer batch and the school expects much from us."  
  
"Yeah, and it's a rare title too," Irene said proudly, "The Millennium Pioneer Batch Of North Brooks Secondary School!"  
  
"Shouldn't you two be doing your duty at the back of the stage?" asked Rachael as she noticed Mr. Cheang coming into the hall. Assembly was about to start and they had to go to their classes. Lessons were interesting in this school and it was already recess time.  
  
"Are you going to eat?" asked Rachael to her two friends.  
  
"Guess we can't," Irene replied while looking at her watch, "we've got hall duty."  
  
"If only we were not Student Leaders," Yvonne groaned, as she was hungry.  
  
"Well, guess I'll see the both of you at the hall later said Rachael and she ran to the canteen.  
  
She has had her favorite, and was about to go to the toilet when something strange seemed to happen near the back gate. Curiously, she went to investigate the situation and saw someone standing there. He was in black, with a scarf around his neck, and had a cap on his head, which prevented Rachael from seeing his face properly.  
  
"Hello there," the person said, "by any chance are you Rachael?"  
  
"Yes," replied Rachael a bit suspicious about him, "who are you?"  
  
"My codename is CHAR," answered the man, "and I was sent here to destroy you!"  
  
Rachael was stunned, as the other side has already known where she is studying. CHAR summoned out four Charizards from his hand, surrounding Rachael.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha!" laughed CHAR, "can't you even fight?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Never mind, then this would be a terribly easy job for me," continued CHAR, "Charizards, burn her to death."  
  
"Oh no…" thought Rachael as she knew it was the end for her, "if only…"  
  
Suddenly, a person on a bicycle came flying over the school gate, "Ahhhhh!!!" The bicycle landed in the center of the ring of the Charizards and grabbed Rachael, out of the ring. To her surprise, it was Robert who had come to her rescue. He then called out Ninetales from the card on his hand.  
  
"Ninetales!," commanded Robert, "Fire Spin!"  
  
"Ninetales!" replied his Ninetales and it sent out a long coil of fire, surrounding the Charizards. The Charizard became furious about Robert's appearance.  
  
"I see, you've still been tailing me," said CHAR, "Charizards! Fire Wheel!"  
  
The Charizards flew back together and then into a straight line.  
  
"Char!!!" the Cahrizards sent out fire altogether a hitting Ninetales away.  
  
"Return!" Robert called out, and the Ninetales returned to his hand, in its card form.  
  
"If you're going to play tough," Robert said as he took out 4 cards, "Go!"  
  
A Cyndaquil, Vulpix, Charmander and a Flareon appeared in front of him and the battle was about to start.  
  
"Charizards!" shouted CHAR, "once again!"  
  
The Charizards came into formation again. Robert, on the other hand, was ready for it.  
  
"Vulpix and Flareon," commanded Robert, "use Fire Spin, and Cyndaquil and Charmander, once their surrounded, hit them with your strongest Flamethrower."  
  
"Vulpix and Flareon used Fire Spin and countered the fire wheel by its long coiling formation, surrounded the Charizards once more. Then Cyndaquil and Charmander jumped high up into the air and fired their strongest Flamethrower. Unable to bear the fire anymore, the Charizards returned to CHAR's hand, in their card form.  
  
"Arrrrr!!!" shouted CHAR angrily, "you won't be so lucky next time!!!"  
  
CHAR then summoned his Moltres and flew away. Robert called out for his Pokemon and they came back onto his hand. He then turned and said, "just as I suspected."  
  
Rachael was speechless because she hasn't told anyone about her Birthday night's encounter.  
  
"They're bound to target you," he continued, "because you're one of the Pokemon Summoner's little sister."  
  
With those words, Rachael felt relieved, as he doesn't know that she also had the ability to summon the cards. Suddenly, the bell started to ring.  
  
"Oh no," Rachael said, "I've got to go, and thanks for the help!"  
  
She dashed off at her fastest speed and up to the hall. It was a long day and it was 2.55 pm when they were dismissed. Yvonne and Rachael were walking home together from the back gate. They once again visited the Old Uncle Shop while on their way home.  
  
"Welcome!" The Old Uncle said, "and Rachael, he came again just now, and wanted me to give you this. The Old Uncle handed her a letter.  
  
"Open it now," Yvonne asked but Rachael decided not to. There was not much happening at The Old Uncle Shop and they walked home. Rachael reached home about 3.15pm and no one was at home yet. She went home with her bag. Luckily there wasn't any homework today and she took out the letter, which said:  
  
They are after you, and you can't stop them. But you can fight them. If you wish to protect yourself, come to the void deck under your block and meet me at 9pm sharp, and do not be late, I'm very impatient.  
  
-Tyler  
  
"Tyler? Who's he?" Rachael asked herself as she folded back the letter. She heard the door open, and her brother has returned home. She could neither concentrate on her studies nor her homework, and she could not finish eating her dinner even though she eats the most in the family. It was Monday and there weren't any nice television programmes, so she went to her room and stared at the Blastoise card. She kept on thinking about the letter and was wondering if it was safe to go out alone. It was okay for her as she knew Karate, but what was she going to tell her brother if she where to go down.  
  
Her brother never likes anyone to bully her, and he also keeps a look out for him. He's like some sort of bodyguard, maybe the younger then the professionals, but he often gets into fights. It was though to decide, but she worked up a plot to trick her brother by a fake phone call. 


End file.
